Drunk Emma
by doctorswanqueen
Summary: Swan Queen one shot. Emma is drunk and Regina takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Snow: David?

David: *looks up from his video games* Yes?

Snow: Where's Emma? Have you seen her?

David: Umm..

Snow: David? Do you know anything? She's drinking again, isn't she ?

David: She wanted to go to the Rabbit Hole.

Snow: Why didn't you tell me? And why did you let her go?

David: She needs time, Mary Margaret. She's an adult. We can't tie her up on the bed.

Snow: Let's go, she probably needs help.

—-

Emma: Mary, Charming! Come have a shot with me!

Snow: Emma, you're drunk. Let's get you home.

Emma: Nope. I wanna talk to Regina.

David: You can talk to her tomorrow. She's probably asleep and you should be asleep too.

Emma: *takes out phone* I'm gonna call her.

Snow: *takes phone from Emma* You're not gonna call her when you're drunk.

Emma: *starts screaming* GIIINAA

Snow: Emma! Stop!

Emma: *starts crying* Don't tell me what to do. I brought back his fucking wife. I ruined everything. I am so stupid.

Snow: *hugs Emma* Emma, it's okay. You did the right thing. She needs time, but everything will be okay.

Emma: *keeps crying*

Snow: You need sleep, Emma. Come on, let's get you to bed.

Emma: *holds on to the bar* NO! Not until I talked to Regina.

David: *to Snow* We should probably get Regina.

Snow: Maybe you're right.

—-

Regina: What the hell, Snow? Why are you calling me at this time?

Emma: Ginnaaa! *hugs Regina*

Regina: *surprised and doesn't know what do do* Emma? *to Snow and David* is she drunk?

David: The question is, when isn't she drunk? She doesn't do anything else since she brought back..you know.

Regina: What..? Why?

David: She thinks she ruined everything.

Regina: Well..

Emma: I wanna be alone with Gina.

Regina: *annoyed* It's Regina.

Emma: Yeah whatever.

Snow: Emma, we should really go home now.

Emma: I wanna stay with Regina.

Snow: *looks to Regina*

Regina: I'll take care of her. It's okay.

Snow: Are you sure?

Regina: Yes I am. Trust me. *smiles softly*

—-

In Regina's bedroom.

Regina: Come on, you really need to sleep Emma. *lays Emma on the bed and takes of her boots*

Emma: *looks at Regina*

Regina: What..?

Emma: You're pretty.

Regina: *blushes slightly* You're drunk, dear.

Emma: *still looking at Regina* Maybe pretty isn't the right word. You're gorgeous. You're literally breathtaking, Gina.

Regina: It's still Regina.

Emma: You hate me.

Regina: Emma, I don't hate you…

Emma: I brought back his wife. Why wouldn't you hate me? I ruined everything. God, I'm soo stupid. You'll hate me forever.

Regina: You need sleep, Emma. Please. We can talk about this tomorrow.

Emma: I just want you to be happy, you know…*starts crying*

Regina: *hugs Emma* You do? *smiles softly*

Emma: *hums softly* I love you, Gina.

Regina: *takes a step back and blushes slightly* You're drunk.

Emma: I'm not drunk, I'm in love. *smiles sheepishly*

Regina: Emma, you're drunk and you'll probably don't remember what happened tonight.

Emma: Maybe I won't. But I'm really sure I'll still be in love with you.

Regina: *smiles* Let's go to bed.

Emma: Bed sounds good. *pats the space next to her on the bed* come on, Gina. Sleep with me.

Regina: *grins at Emma's words* I'm not sleeping with you.

Emma: Why? Don't you think I'm pretty?

Regina: *lays next to Emma and looks at her* You are pretty, Emma. You're more than just pretty. But you're also really drunk and you should sleep now.

Emma: But I can think of better things than sleeping. *wiggles with her eyebrows*

Regina: *smirks* And what would that be, dear?

Emma: Kiss me.

Regina: *surprised* What?

Emma: You heard me. I wanna kiss you Gina.

Regina: It's Regi..*gets caught of by Emma's lips on her own and moans in surprise*

Emma: You're a good kisser RE-GI-NA. *smirks*

Regina: Emma…

Emma: No. You said sleep right? *puts her finger on Regina's lips* Shh. Let's sleep. *snuggles closer to Regina and falls asleep immediately*

Regina: *stokes Emma's hair softly and whispers*

I love you too, Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma: Giiina?

Regina: *sleepy* Emma? It's in the middle of the night.

Emma: Can't sleep.

Regina: *still half asleep* I'm sure you can. Try again.

Emma: I don't wanna.

Regina: *sits up* For god's sake, Emma! You're drunk and it's in the middle of the night. What else would you probably want to do now?

Emma: *grins* Mhh I think I know something I'd love to do right now.

Regina: *raises one eyebrow* And what would that be?

Emma: *leans forward and kisses Regina*

Regina: *surprised, but kisses Emma back after a few seconds*

Emma: *pulls back abruptly and looks shocked*

Regina: What? I just started to like-

Emma: *runs into the bathroom*

—

Regina: *holds Emma's hair and strokes her back softly while she throws up*

Do you feel better?

Emma: Not really, but I don't feel that drunk anymore..

—

*back in Regina's bedroom*

Emma: *turns around to face Regina* I'm sorry.

Regina: For what?

Emma: Everything. For tonight and for…

Regina: Don't say it.

Emma: What..? Why?

Regina: Because you're not sorry.

Emma: I am sorry! I mean, I think I am. It's complicated..

Regina: *raises her eyebrowes in question*

Emma: I don't know. I should be sorry, but I can't because.. *looks down to avoid Regina's gaze*

Regina: Emma..look at me. *smiles softly when Emma looks up* You can tell me everything.

Emma: It's just…I can't be sorry, because…because…*looks down and blushes* …I wouldn't be here with you now.

Regina:…

Emma: *looks up and sees Regina's shocked expression*

God I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid..you're in love with Robin and…*tears starts flowing down her cheeks* I came here to bring back your happy ending, but now I ruined it. No. You know what? I'll talk to Robin or..

Regina: Miss Swan! Could you just shut up for a second? *leans forward and kisses Emma softly*

Emma: *pulls back but hugs Regina immediately* I thought Robin… *starts crying again*

Regina: It isn't Robin. My happy ending, I mean. It's not a person. It's here with Henry and…and you.

Emma: Me?

Regina: *nods and smiles softly* Yes, you.

Emma: Am I your..?

Regina: My happy ending? I don't know. I don't know if you're my

happy ending. For me, you are just Emma. And right now. This. You and me. It feels so right.

It always did.


End file.
